The Hero and the Princess
by ScarlettAlexandra
Summary: I originally was writing a story about Link and Zelda's daughter but decided the story needed a prequel of sorts first: A closeness had formed between the two after several years working together. He was her hero, and she his princess much like an old fairytale she read once as a child.


For whatever reason, I just really like Twilight Princess Zelink lol. (Zelink Shipper in general) But had a fanfiction I was working on a while ago, and decided I needed to write the begining first so here goes nothing. enjoy!

Three years.

Three years to today it had all happened. The invasion of Twilight throughout Hyrule, Ganon behind it all now defeated once again. The castle was rebuilt, mostly, with the help of the Gorons. Treaties of peace had been created between the races and for now, all was returning to a sort of normal. Zelda, sat in the library on a bench seat built into the turret windows. Perhaps one of her favorite spots in the castle. It was rebuilt beautifully but most her beloved books had been destroyed in the explosion. They were able to find some among the rubble and several others were donated and given as gifts from allies or neighboring kingdoms after discovering what happened.

She always did have a thirst for knowledge, perhaps that was how the Triforce of Wisdom made her. She was bad with people but excellent with her books. She felt its presence now, on the outside of her hand currently exposed to the world around it without her gloves on. She enjoyed feeling the paper against her fingertips. While Zelda had Wisdom, another was given Courage and Power. All three creating an artifact of immense power that no being should be able to control. While the Triforce was what kept the kingdom thriving, she sometimes hated it existed for wherever the Triforce was, evil was.

A knock at the door drew her from her thoughts and the pages in front of her. Shifting her eyes to the door she placed her book aside and set her feet back on the ground slipping back on her slippers. "Come in." She stated straitening her back and keeping her head high. Regal and serene.

A castle guard pushed the door open and held it for a young man to enter. A familiar face entered the exchanging a nod with the guard before allowing the guard to once again close the door and step outside giving Zelda privacy with her visitor.

"Link." She said, standing quickly before walking to him. She hugged him, something she would normally never do with anyone else. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face into her hair. "I missed you a lot this time." She mumbled into his tunic.

"Mmm." He mumbled keeping her tight to him.

The two met and defeated Ganondorf with the help of Midna three years ago. After Midna left to go back to the Twilight Realm and to her people, Link couldn't stay in Ordon. Too much had happened. A year he was missing, no one anywhere could find him, and if they did he was gone quickly. He showed up one night to the castle bruised and bloodied badly the guards let the hero in and had servants help clean him up. Zelda had not even known he had arrived till that morning. Headstrong as he is, thought he could easily take a group of monsters but was ill-prepared at the time for such a task.

Since then, Zelda asked Link if he wanted to , he became a knight and trainer of other guards and knights, and after that, he also became a sort of ambassador between the races after meeting so many on his quests. Zelda and Link grew into a sort of closeness in the last two years that neither truly understood but in a short way, neither could sleep without the other home.

Link had grown taller since their first encounter three years ago. Now taller than she was, and stronger. She could feel his toned body hugging her slim one. He still smelled like the forest even after spending so much time in the castle or the waters of Zora's Domain. His dirty blonde hair definitely needed to be cut as it was tickling the side of her cheek now.

Ending their embrace she took his calloused hand in hers and led him to the bench seat. "Tell me, you went to see the Zoras correct?" She asked sitting in close proximity of him. She smiled to herself, if a member of her council came in they would think something besides a conversation was happening.

"Yes." He smiled, "They asked me to give you some legal documents regarding a fishing trade, a gear trade, something like that." He explained pulling a tightly wrapped and water resistant sealed container out of his satchel and handing it to her, their fingers lingering close to another for a moment. "I missed you." He muttered watching for her reaction.

She only blushed before putting the container aside. "I'll go over them later. You must be exhausted after riding back, I can tell a maid to draw you a bath. " He nodded. The two stood once again and walked to the door. She gasped feeling him grab her hand and pull her back to him quickly just before kissing her lips chastely. Zelda frowned before stepping away. Perhaps not the reaction the hero was wanting from her taking their normal closeness. "Sorry." She apologized, "I wasn't expecting- I'll get the maid to draw you a bath." She said before hurrying out the ornate doorway of the library and leaving Link alone amongst the books.


End file.
